InterrogatingJack
by UglyMuffin123
Summary: Something cute with Jack and Kimiko


A rattling. A thump, and then the sound of quick footsteps. The warriors awoke to these noises, and gasped. They ran to the wu vault, only to see someone had stolen ALL their wu. "HEY!!! THE WU!!" Raimundo screamed, and frowned. "Darn!" He punched a wall. "OW!" He frowned, holding his fist. Clay looked at him. "I'll bet a barrel of pigs this is Spicer's doin'!" He grit his teeth. Rai nodded. "It's gotta be...." He stormed off towards the boy's house. Omi followed him. "Clay, Kimiko, you two watch the temple, and search it! We will go get Spicer!" He said. The two nodded, and did as they were told.

In Jack's home, he was in nothing but his pure black, and slightly fuzzy pajama bottoms, and his red muscle shirt with the torn sleeves. He yawned, rolling over. He heard slight movement. "...Hm...?" His crimson eyes slowly opened, and the albino screamed as Rai and Omi grabbed him. "WHERE'S OUR SHEN GONG WU?!?!" Rai yelled. "WHAA--I DUNNO!!!!" He squirmed. Omi glared. "you are coming back to the temple with us Spicer!!!" They both dragged him back. Jack kicked and screamed as he was being 'kid-napped'.

Kimiko glared once they returned. "Ugh, did you find the Wu?" She asked. Rai shook his head. "No, but we figure we can interrogate him until he tells us." The Brazillian smirked wide. Jack's eyes widened. "W-Wha?!" He squirmed more. "LEMME GO!!!" Omi glared. "Raimundo, take him to the room." He said, and the green-eyed boy nodded, and dragged Jack into a room. Eventually, Kimiko went in there. "What's with all the noise?!" She barked. "Jack won't stay still!!" Rai complained. Kimiko sighed. "I'm a wiz at tieing knots, come here..." She said, and forced Jack onto a bed they had. She tied him in an 'X' formation, and crossed her arms. "There, he can't escape now..." Jack squirmed, and glared. At least he was on a comfy bed, right? Rai sighed. "I'm gonna see what the guys are up to..." He told her, walking out. She nodded. "Alright." He left. Omi poked his head in.

"Kimiko, I need to speak with Master Fung. All three of us are going to look for the Shen Gong Wu. Can you please try your best to get the information out of Spicer, and contact us if you get any." She frowned. "But how?" The small monk shrugged. "Just try your best!" He smiled, and then left, closing the door behind him. Kimiko glared at Jack with her sapphire eyes. "Leave it to JACK to ruin my night." She grit her teeth at him. He frowned, getting a slightly frightened look on his face. She could do whatever she wanted to him, mame him, cut him up, rip out his hair, gouge out his eyes, anything, and he couldn't stop her....and there was no one else there who could, or possibly, even would. He began breathing shakilly, and squirmed harder. She sat on the side of the bed. "Let's see...interrogation, interrogation...maybe, ripping off of the finger nails?" She grinned. Jack whimpered softly, shaking his head. "P-Please, I didn't do anything!" "LIAR!!" She yelled, causing him to cringe. "This isn't working....maybe you have some on you?" He blinked. "N-No....."

She glared. "You're hiding them...!" She began to feel up his sides, seeing if he was hiding any wu under his clothes. He gasped, being caught by surprise, and let out a yelp as he arched his back and squirmed. Now, Jack had yelped many times in the past, but this one seemed to be different. It was also giving a different signal. She blinked a few times. "....?" She gently poked at his sides, and he let out another squeeky cry, biting his lip and wriggling under the binds. Suddenly, an idea came to mind, and a wide grin appeared on her porcelein face. "Oh my..." she giggled, looking away for a moment. Jack frowned. "...W...What...are you thinking....?" He asked, afraid to hear the answer. She reached back over, and lightly felt up his sides one last time. He guffawed, letting out a laugh or two, and wiggling his abdomen. "Now now, we can't have that..." Suddenly the Japanese girl straddled his waist, and grinned malliciously. He flushed a bit, and she reached back down for his sides.

"D-Don't!!" He cringed. Her grin grew wider. "Why ever not?" He bit his lip. "I-I'm ticklish!!" She giggled madly. "I figured...now, are you going to tell me where the wu are?" Jack figured out her game. If he didn't tell her, she would tickle him. He was getting frightened. He was extremely ticklish, and had nothing to tell her. "Guuh-I-I..." He bit his lip more. "I dunno!!!" She grinned. "Well then." She said simply, and then reached down, gently squeezing his thin sides. He gasped, letting out a sharp cry, and laughing as he squirmed his abdomen side to side. "P-PLEASE!! I AHAH I-I DOHOHON'T KNOOOHOHOW!!!" He sputtered out as he laughed. Kimiko chuckled, and moved up to his more sensitive ribs. He shrieked, and tried to pull his arms down to protect himself, but could do nothing about it. The squirming goth boy cried out, as if calling for help. No one could hear him. Kimiko halted the movement of her fingers for a moment. The albino panted, regaining his lost breath. "N-No...more..." He panted. She grinned. "Ready to tell?" He shook his head. "I-I don't kn--" He froze, feeling a breeze up his shirt. His face flushed red as he realized she had pulled his shirt up. "NO-WAIT!!" She rolled it up over his head, and behind it, revealing his pearly pale skin. He was thin, and white. His abdomen was long, his ribs slightly showing from his lack of meat, but not too much, and his belly button was pretty normal, but deep. She smiled, gently placing her long slender fingers over his rib cage, without moving them. It cause him to flinch, and giggle slightly out of reflex. "Well....?" He frowned. "P-please....no...." She chuckled, and attacked.

Her fingers gently raked up and down his thin rib cage, making sure not to miss an inch of his white skin over the cage. He automatically cried out in laughter, his head rolling back as he pulled at his binds desperately. She grinned, and gently squeezed up the boy's ribs, causing him to shriek each time, and thrash around even harder, but her hands only followed his movements. His cheeks became a light pink, actually getting a color to them. Kimiko giggled gently, and stopped, using smaller movements, and swirling her index fingers in small circles over random spots on his rib cage. He giggled like mad, unable to control it, and arched his back, wiggling in attempt to escape. Jack had been through plenty of torture with those damned warriors, but this was by far the worst due to his level of ticklishness. His body trembled under her sly fingers, causing her to feel pleasure, and dominance towards him. "Tell meeee~" She said, changing tactics fast and prodding her nails gently, and quickly over his ribs. "OHOHO GOHOHOD AHAHA!! STOP! AHAHA STHAHAHAP PLEHEHEASE!! I-I'M BEHEHEGGING YOHOHOUUU!! I-I CAHAHAN'T TAKE HEHE IT!! HEHEEHEAHAH!!" Jack remembered how when he was little his older cousin's used to tickle him until he cried and ran behind his mother's legs. He hated that, and he hated this as well. But this time, there was no where to run, and no way to escape.

Kimiko stopped, and grinned. "Let me seee~" She dug through her pocket, and then pulled out a fluffy looking blush brush. His eyes widened as he breathed, and began squirming more, but getting weaker. "D-Don't..." He panted. "Please I-I can't...I can't take anymore...you're killing me.." He said inbetween breaths. She giggled, and ignored his please as they fell on her deaf ears, and she gently brushed it along the hallow of his right underarm, causing him to squeek out in ticklish agony and laugh as his body trembled and squirmed under her fingers moved to tickle and tease the hallow of his left underarm while the brush continued it's assult on his right one. It made his laughter increase, and tears began to form in his eyes. "Oooh my, you're quite ticklish aren't you?" She giggled. "Cuchi cuchi coo!" He shook his head. "AHAHAAHAAAAAHAHA!!! DO-DOOOHOHOOON'T!!!!" He screamed out. "I won't stop!! Not untill you spill!" "I-I AHAHA DIHIHIDN'T DOHOHO IIIT!! AHAHAHA!!"

TO BE CONTINUED~~~


End file.
